


WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF 想象这些场景如果发生，你会怎么做？

by Edwin_Friesen



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin_Friesen/pseuds/Edwin_Friesen
Summary: 简介：这是我在贴吧找到的一份CP问卷。说明：但是写得一点都不像是一份问卷。注意：BUG飞。OOC到极致。是我的锅，我检讨jvj





	WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF 想象这些场景如果发生，你会怎么做？

**Author's Note:**

> http://edwinfriesen.lofter.com/ ←来LFT找我玩呗！

众所周知天才音乐家沃尔夫冈·行走着的上帝奇迹·莫扎特有一件宝物，一件只有他一个人拿得、只有他一个人碰得、绝对不交给别人连摸一下都不行的，真正的宝物。

　　可说是宝物却又未免太其貌不扬：因为那只是一个盒子。也许小巧精致，并加以精细繁复的花纹装饰，但那也不会让那个盒子变成除了盒子以外的任何东西。

　　又有着好奇心，又有着鄙夷心，极度赞美着莫扎特那无与伦比的乐曲的同时又极度排挤着强烈个性，人们这样说：

　　他一定是有什么怪癖。

　　他是一个天才。凡是天才总有些怪癖的。

　　可是也许里面装着什么他值得纪念的东西呢？

　　也许是他换下的第一颗牙齿？

　　也许是他的父亲塞给他应急用的金子？

　　也许是他的姐姐写给他的信？

　　不——也许是他喜欢的女孩儿的一束头发？

　　——或者一枚指甲？

　　——真是变态。

　　——真是天才。

　　人们在不停地议论，而这样一个小小的盒子已经成了维也纳人民饭后茶余的消遣话题。他们会顶礼赞美或憎恶痛骂着莫扎特新最新的乐作和剧作，惊叹于他与生俱来的天赋或啐一口他是一个欺世盗名的恶劣抄袭者，但无论是崇拜还是谩骂，就像这世上所有的河流最终都同向而流，关于莫扎特的话题也总会不知不觉被引到他那个宝贝盒子上去。

　　不过就算这盒子再怎样如被推上风口浪尖，仍没有任何一个人想过要去对那盒子一探究竟。在萨尔茨堡、当莫扎特尚年幼时，小莫扎特的父亲，列奥波德·莫扎特，曾想要夺走他儿子的这个宝贝盒子。这一小段往事随着围绕着盒子的议论越来越多也被极度热心的维也纳人民挖了出来，变成了一件“据说”的事情。

　　——据说，莫扎特的父亲曾试图要夺走他的这个盒子。

　　——还别说，真被他这位父亲短暂的夺走了一小会儿。真的只有一小会儿！

　　——还有一次，他父亲直接把他那盒子抢过来给摔地上啦！

　　——后来，他父亲就死啦！

　　一来二去，那个无辜的盒子就这样被盖上了诅咒的色彩。就像是某种不说出口的默契约定，维也纳的人们打死也不会身体力行去试着碰那盒子一下。

　　而所有这一切，当事人本人却一无所知。

　　对于莫扎特而言，那原本只是一个普通的盒子，得自于幼年神童时代的他收到的一份馈赠，也许只是一件某位未来的小伯爵的旧玩具，就像那件巴伐利亚女王的小儿子的旧衣服一样。只不过也许是出于习惯，也许是出于对那个自己因神童之名而得到各方喜爱与赞赏的过去的怀念，莫扎特总将它带在身边罢了，有时候还能顺手往里面扔点东西进去以解决自己暂时的不便。

　　这个事实也许会让所有人都大失所望，如果他们知道没有诅咒也没有珍、莫扎特只是将这盒子当成了一个有点硬的手包的话。笔尖的墨水还没有用完的羽毛笔、连瓶盖都没有盖紧就被扔进去的墨瓶、灵感来临时代替了正式的乐谱纸而被挤满了音符的一角残页、被不小心扯掉的几粒领扣、为南奈尔随手折下的花、几颗糖、吃了一半就去做别的事而被冷落的掉了一点渣的点心——以及像现在这样被折成几折端端正正放在盒底的一封信。

　　这不是他的信，不是他写给任何人的信，莫扎特几乎从不写信。那么这是谁给他的信？为什么偷偷地放在他的盒底？是什么时候放进去的，当他可以说一刻也不曾离开过这盒子？

　　诸多疑问在莫扎特的脑海中吵架似的大声朗读着自己，形成了某种噪音却带着微妙的节拍。莫扎特挑起这封信，快速地扫了一眼上面的第一行字：

　　WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I DIED？（如果我逝去，你会怎么做？）

　　莫扎特的心猛地跳了一下：这是谁的遗书吗？特地写给他的遗书？

　　他有些不知所措起来，拿着羊皮纸的手也不由自主地带上了颤抖。他一下子就把不到十分钟之前和科洛雷多吵架又被对方气得半死的事忘到了九霄云外。带着一点抗拒但又被好奇驱使的心情，莫扎特的视线向着下面的内容扫去：

　　WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I HUGGED YOU?（如果我拥抱你，你会怎么做？）

　　WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I LIVED NEXT DOOR TO YOU?（如果我们是邻居，你会怎么做？）

　　莫扎特明白了。这是一份问卷。他还从来没有收到过问卷呢！他高兴地想，就算这份问卷来自那个混蛋科洛雷多（为什么是科洛雷多？）。

　　明朗轻快的心情使莫扎特忽略了自己那微不足道的理智向他发出的那声微弱的疑问。他迫不及待地完全展开了那张——那几张羊皮纸，把一支残余的墨水干涸凝固了的羽毛笔的笔尖在湿润的舌尖蘸了一下，决心完成这份全所未有的挑战。

　　WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF想象这些场景如果发生，你会怎么做？

　　1.I died: 我逝去

　　就是您这个问题可吓着我啦，我还以为是谁的遗书专门送到我手上呢。但是为什么您要把这个问题放在第一个位置上呢？这感觉实在太不好了。虽然我承认我们之间关系……嗯，恶劣吧，可以这么说，但是我从不希望在您身上发生什么不好的事情。毕竟，您和我只是思想的相悖观念的不同，也许我们不是一路人，但我们也不是就真的彼此仇恨——至少我是不恨您的。当我的心里都是音乐的时候，我用什么来恨您呢？

　　不过鉴于您确实年长于我，我认真想了一下才会这么说：若您逝去，我会在您宏伟的葬礼结束之后，当夜晚降临，您的墓地再没有任何其他人的时候，前去独自献上我的哀悼。也许会带几束花，但是保证不跟您吵架啦！

2.I Hugged you:我拥抱你

　　那您一定是个假的主教了！这个问题可比上一道题更恐怖，您分明就是这世上我所能想到的最后一个才会拥抱我的人了。您怎么会拥抱我呢？您会吗？我唯一想到的您可能会拥抱我的时候，大概就是我归于上帝怀抱的时候了吧，如果是这样的话，那我也只能在您的拥抱中老实地闭上眼睛啦。

3.I lived next door to you:我们是邻居

　　我们确实做过邻居的，您忘记了吗？就是当我住在您的宅邸的时候。啊，那这么说来的话我们就不是邻居，而是室友了对吧？不过我们确实住在不同的房间，而且我们的房间之间还有一段不短的距离要走，所以勉强说是邻居也是能作数的吧，我想？那我可就要说了，无意冒犯，但您确实不是一个好邻居！您见过有哪个邻居一大清早就把人强行拖下床、然后晚上天色才一变暗就敦促人休息的？我所有的灵感都被您打乱啦！您绝对不想知道有多少部歌剧就是因为您的关系在尚未出生之时就夭折了！

4.You found out I was married:你发现我已婚嫁

　　您难道不是已经嫁给上帝了？不好意思，是将自己奉献给上帝。

5.I stole something:我是窃贼

　　您不是吗？我真的不想说出来，但是我发现您偷偷拿走过我的乐谱。不要以为您又悄悄放回来我就发现不了了，您太低估一个音乐家——而且在所有音乐家当中还是最为天才的那个——的感知了。

6.I was hospitalized:我不幸住院

　　对您来说住院真的是不幸吗？为什么我觉得那将是您的假期。没了您干扰我灵感的喷薄，我要利用起这每一分每一秒进行创作。

　　所以我不会去探望您的。

7.I refused to leave my home:我只想在家宅着

我只想在家宅着。不是您。您可一点都不想在家宅着。请您一定不要在家宅着。您对我（的音乐）没好处。

*

　　“拜拜了您呐！我还就留在维也纳不走了！”

　　“不走？不走！好啊，在维也纳要是你能自己养活自己，算我输！”

　　莫扎特像是遭受了什么天大的侮辱一样气得浑身颤抖。怒火为他的双颊染上了一层火红，但同时他的眼圈也迅速变红，双手紧紧握成拳头。他好像是想要跑到科洛雷多跟前与他鼻尖对鼻尖地质问，但最终也只是将牙关咬得嘎吱响，然后咬牙切齿地挤出来一句：

　　“我可去您的吧！”

　　事情是怎么会变成现在这个样子的呢？莫扎特心不在焉地想，脚步由一开始气势汹汹地带风疾走变成了摇摇晃晃地游荡。他本以为科洛雷多和他最多只是由阶级所带来的观念不一致，他甚至相信除去这一点点的观念不同以外，他们甚至可以称得上是志同道合了。难道不是吗？毕竟科洛雷多那么喜欢他的音乐，他也不会见到有谁能比这位萨尔茨堡的大主教更加喜欢他的音乐的了。他曾亲眼看到过科洛雷多是怎样在很多个夜深的时候来悄悄地“偷”走他新写的谱子（还自信地以为莫扎特并不知情），他见到过他脸上那副迫不及待的表情，一手拿着那些乐谱一手不由自主地比划着节拍，他咧着嘴微笑，那是莫扎特从未想过会在科洛雷多本人身上看见的表情；不止如此，他连微微眯起的眼中都满是笑意，一脸放松而又陶醉的神情——要是叫阿尔科或者其他任何一个人瞧见了，晚上非得被那超现实的画面吓到失眠不可。

　　科洛雷多热爱莫扎特的音乐，热爱到愿意让这个心怀自由的天才按照自己的心愿前往梦想的维也纳放飞自己。连莫扎特自己本人都快要喜欢上这样一个褪去了金红华服和所有的严词权威、几乎像是任何一个表达着自己喜怒哀愁的普通人一样的主教大人了。

　　所以事情到底是怎么会变成现在这个样子的呢？

　　莫扎特把自己停在了某条巷子里，委屈地靠在墙壁上低垂着脑袋。结果到头来所谓的科洛雷多大主教也只是众多贵族老爷里面的一个，和其他所有人一样傲慢、自大、狂妄、虚伪，将乐师看做成了工具以外什么也不是，喜欢他们的音乐也只是因为知道拥有了宝贵的可以炫耀的资本。

　　音乐家不是人，是物品。是贵族的所有物，是连奢侈品都算不上的消耗品。

　　去他的消耗品！在所有他已经有的以及以后可能会有的身份中，他绝不要当一件权贵者的装饰！

　　再次腾然而起的愤怒占据了莫扎特的身体，使他的心跳骤然间跳得飞快；怒气整个撑满了他的胸腔而还在继续增长。莫扎特猛然间觉得他的头脑前所未有地清醒，所有的怒气仿佛在此刻转变成了快要从他的心胸溢出的灵感等待宣泄。他愤然而快速地掏出他那只随身不忘的小盒子，想要在这充沛的灵感中将这稍纵即逝的膨胀着的感情变成以音符为载体记录下来的实体。

　　——结果比乐谱纸和羽毛笔更先映入眼帘的是，是那几张羊皮纸，还没有答完的问卷。

　　要用羽毛笔和乐谱纸记录下自己无尽的愤怒这个想法一下子就从他的脑海中悄悄溜走了。莫扎特有了一个新的想法：

　　就用一份每句答案都是指责怒骂科洛雷多的问卷气死他本人怎么样。

（翻页）

　　WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY 你怎样看待我的

8.Personality:性格

　　讨厌极了！您是我所有见过的人中，最粗鲁、傲慢又虚伪的那个！您真的是上帝的传话筒吗？您要知道，我都有点心疼上帝了，摊上您这么个糟糕的传话筒！

9.Eyes:双眸

　　身体发肤受之父母，鉴于您不能决定自己的外貌我又不想对您无辜的父母无礼，我就保留意见吧！

10.Hair:发

　　同上。

11.Family:家庭

　　就算您大爷是无辜的，我还是有一句我去您大爷的一定要讲！

　　（翻页）

　　WOULD YOU你是否愿意

12.Help me hide a body?帮我藏起尸体

　　您知道嘛？我有种预感，有朝一日不是我藏起您的尸体就是你要藏起我的尸体！

13.Keep a secret if I told you one?保守我曾向你倾诉的秘密？

　　用不着我保守，上帝都知道您做了些什么！总有一天，大人，总有一天！

14.Hold my hand?执我之手？

　　我呸！

15.Take a bullet for me?为我挡住飞向我的子弹？

　　子弹是什么？您的脑子呢？下一题！

16.Try to solve my problems?为我解开疑难？

　　您要是愿意当我的仆人然后承认我是您的上帝我就为您解开疑难咯。

17.Love me?爱我？

　　什么……？爱——

　　莫扎特突然噎住，他的脑袋里瞬间充斥了各种问题。爱他？爱谁？科洛雷多吗？谁爱科洛雷多，他自己吗？——就有鬼了！这是谁在问？对了这是科洛雷多的问卷，所以科洛雷多是在问我吗？问我爱不爱他？他怎么敢——

　　然后他的眼睛扫到了下一个题目：

18.Date me?和我约会？

　　您肯定是个假的科洛雷多才会问这样的问题！

　　（翻页）

　　HAVE YOU EVER你是否曾

19.Lied to make me feel better?对我说过善意的谎言？

　　补充一下上两道题的答案：我不爱您也不会和您约会！正如您嫁给了上帝一样，我也自诩为音乐永恒的伴侣。我忘了我有没有对您说过谎，无论是不是善意的，但是至少这个不是谎言！我对您也再没有任何善意可言！

　　几乎用上了全身的力气以笔尖几欲划破纸张的力度恶狠狠地写下上面那段答案之后，莫扎特长长地出了一口气。这时他才发现自己早已不是原先靠在墙壁上的姿势而是已经不知不觉滑坐在了带着寒意的石板地上。他的背死死地抵住了墙面，背部传来被硌的痛感反而使他回过神来。当一阵夜风袭来的时候他才意识到自己的脸颊有多么烫，他摸了摸自己的额头和耳垂，几乎能脑补出自己脖子以上整颗脑袋都是仿佛被沸水煮过的虾一样热红的样子，他将这一切全都归咎于先前和科洛雷多的激烈争吵导致的气血上头。

　　狠狠地呼吸了几口新鲜空气后，莫扎特决定今晚不是他成为一个无家可归露宿街头的流浪汉的时候。当他用小臂以及拳头的侧面而不是手掌扶住石墙将自己撑起来的时候才发现几张羊皮纸还被他攥在手里。下面几道题的题目借着星星和月亮的微亮光芒隐约向莫扎特展现着自己。

　　20. Wanted to kiss me?想要亲吻我？

　　21. Wanted to kill me?想要杀了我？ 

　　22. Broke my heart?让我心碎？

　　哧喇——

　　安静的小巷里传出了一声纸张被撕毁的声音。

　　*

　　“沃菲，求你了沃菲，休息一会儿好吗？”

　　算不上狭小但也称不上很宽敞的房间里被黄昏的夕阳投进的柔光染成了温暖的橘色，对于大多数人（平民）来说这可以算做一个很理想的住处了。“我一定是被烧傻了，”莫扎特恍惚想着，他的思绪被高热烘得散成一片烟雾飘忽不定，“要不就是在做梦，”他有些欢快而莫名其妙地（自以为地）分析，“不然康斯坦茨怎么会说出‘请你不要再写乐谱了’这种话呢？我写乐谱，她明明应该是最高兴的那一个呀。”

　　“我的好妻子，我最亲爱的康斯坦茨，你是为了什么流泪呢？”他透过一层不可见的白纱看向他那美丽的、正在哭泣的、即使是在哭泣着也十分美丽的妻子的脸，用一种十分遥远的声音说道，“是我使你不开心了吗？我做错什么了吗？告诉我，康斯坦茨，怎样才能再看见你的微笑？”

　　康斯坦茨只是沉默地摇了摇头。她的眉头因伤心而挤作一团，这几乎让莫扎特的心也要挤作一团了。

　　“这样好不好，康斯坦茨，来听一听我最新的谱曲吧！”他试图让轻飘飘声音听起来兴奋一点，“等一下我就只还差最后那几个小节……”

　　“不要谱曲！”康斯坦茨猛地从床边站起来，“不要谱曲，你真的应该休息……”

　　随后她意识到自己刚才的反应有些过激。康斯坦茨深深地吸了一口气平稳下来后再次靠近床，靠近几乎要把自己陷进柔软的床垫和毯子里、显得过分无力的莫扎特，然后双手覆盖上他的丈夫那透着粉色潮红的双颊。如果不是这会为他带来痛苦的话，康斯坦茨发现，这红色反而为莫扎特带来一点有活力的错觉。

　　“不要谱曲，沃菲，就算是为了我。”

　　康斯坦茨那双湿润的眼睛让莫扎特觉得任何拒绝的话都是一种残忍的表现。“可是我总得做点什么吧，”他心虚一样地糯声争取着，“我都已经睡了那么多天啦，再让我睡下去根本就不是在休息，是在折磨！”

　　“那也比——”康斯坦茨张着嘴却突然愣住了，像是想起什么很重要的东西。她双眼中的神采渐渐明亮了起来，脸颊和嘴角也带上了点欢快的弧度。“沃菲，你可以做那个！”

　　“那个？”莫扎特感到自己原本就不太清明的脑袋变得更加糊涂，“什么那个？那个什么？”

　　“就是那个呀！”康斯坦茨开始到处翻找起来，“那个能让你从无尽的乐谱中转换思绪，”她在床被间摸索了一阵，“却又恰好不用费什么头脑，”转身又去从莫扎特换下的衣物中搜寻，“或者体力，”接着她将手小心地伸进莫扎特的脑袋垫着的枕头底下探索着，“还能让你不感到那么无聊的——啊，在这儿！”

　　康斯坦茨把那个和他的丈夫几乎寸步不离的盒子从枕头下抽了出来放到了对方手上，还贴心地替他翻开了盒顶。当莫扎特终于意识到盒子存放着的就是“那个”的时候，他发现康斯坦茨的声音竟轻快如自由的夜莺：

　　“就把这张你还没完成的问卷当成你那些还没完成的乐谱一样好好对待吧，沃菲。”

　　23.Kept something important from me?取走我重要的东西？

　　莫扎特卡壳了。为什么他要取走某个——他甚至都不知道是谁的——重要的东西？又不是说他是什么贪得无厌作风无耻的贵族看上别人的什么东西就扑上去抢。莫扎特愣愣地盯着眼前只有一半的羊皮纸就像盯着科洛雷多的——科洛雷多的，等等，科洛雷多！

　　莫扎特从头到脚打了个激灵差点从床上翻下去。对了对了，这个不是该死的科洛雷多（不对科洛雷多不是该死的）这个不是科洛雷多的那个该死的问卷吗！他想起来，这张问卷之所以会变得只有一半全是因为这一半之上的那一半的问题——他记得好像是——

　　他翻看了一下手里的那一沓纸，找到了问卷的上半部分重新看了看导致自己撕毁它的那几道题，然后决心连这道题一起假装没看见。

24.hought I was unbearably annoying?认为我不可理喻，讨厌至极？

　　您对自己的评价也太低了。我认为您还很有自知之明。

　　（翻页）

　　AND MORE以及

25.Who are you?你是谁？

　　我是您的敌人，所以我也算是您的朋友。这其中微妙的差别全都取决于您承不承认我就是音乐本身，就如同您是您那亲爱的上帝的发言人。

26.Are we friends?我们是朋友吗？

　　请您行行好，把上面那段答案再念一遍。

27.When and how did we meet?我们何时何地相遇？

　　我们那根本就不是相遇吧，您完全破坏了“相遇”一词的浪漫性质！我被引荐给您根本就不是能由得我自己做选择的事情，您竟然还好意思这么问！

28.Describe me in three words:用三个词来形容我。

29.What was your first impression?你对我的第一印象。

　　我连着上一题一起回答您：顽固、自大、缺爱、的控制狂。哦等等这是四个词了。那就去掉缺爱吧，对吧，如果上帝爱着您的话您肯定不缺爱。

　　可是等等……我才是被上帝宠爱的那个。嘻嘻。

30.Do you still think that way about me now?你现在还这样认为吗？ 

　　莫扎特的眼皮开始忍不住打架了。写出来的字也因此变得更加东倒西歪，正如现在歪歪斜斜的他本人一样。

　　您是说认为您缺爱吗？这个嘛……

　　人和音乐一样无比单纯又无比复杂，正如那些最纯粹最清亮的旋律往往被刻意叠加出的和声掩盖——莫扎特用力地思考着，努力地不让自己被那片渐袭的舒适的黑暗带走——只能透过每一音节的间奏窥见一斑，我该怎样才能说得更透彻一些呢……

　　上帝、我、您——您能明白我的意思吗？您感受到上帝对您的爱了吗？

　　一点也不透彻。莫扎特在彻底放松任由着滑入黑暗之前在心里对自己大声叹了口气。

　　*

　　说起来可能会有些难以相信，不过莫扎特是一个很少会做梦的人，即使是有，也会在醒来的那一瞬间立马忘记，所以做梦与否对他而言并没有什么区别。于是在好奇心的驱使之下，莫扎特曾向不同的人——他的母亲、南奈尔、席卡内德、达蓬特还有其他一些人——打听过关于做梦是怎样一种感觉。他们有的人说像是待在一个窄小却温暖舒适的树洞中充满了安全感，有的人说感觉自己就像是上帝一样飘在云端，有人说像是潜入了最深的海底，厚重、孤独、还有溺水，还有人说大概死后的世界莫不过如此，嘈杂、混乱、以及永远不属于自己的五彩斑斓。而对于莫扎特来讲，以上全都不是他对梦境的感觉。他的梦境中只有黑暗，极度排斥自己同时也无限包容着他，永恒的静谧给予他一种十分奇妙的融合感，理智告诉他应该要好歹有些恐惧但内心却不由分说地充满了稳定的情绪。偌大的黑暗就是他的整个世界，但自己却丝毫不觉得孤独，因为他听到有人在演奏提琴。

　　有人在用他的乐谱演奏提琴。

　　不仅如此，那琴声中有一种神奇的力量，将他轻盈的灵魂提了起来飘往高处。很快他的眼前出现了柔美的光亮，他看到光的另一边是他的妻子在等着他。

　　“我从不知道……”莫扎特清了清他因久睡而变得粗哑的喉咙，“我竟然从不知道你在小提琴上的天赋。你还有多少惊喜等着我呢？”

　　结果在莫扎特所有想到的康斯坦茨可能会有的反应中，尖叫着从靠椅中跳起来绝对位排最末。他无力地看着对方在他的额头落下无数的吻然后旋风般地把自己扫出了房间。

　　一个莫扎特自己的房间。准确来说是莫扎特在科洛雷多的宅邸中的固定房间。

　　像是想通了什么又像是习惯了什么，莫扎特的反应简直可以称得上是平淡无奇。没有泄愤赌气、没有不屑一顾、也没有在认清自己的所在地后一瞬间想要远远地逃跑。而当康斯坦茨一边小声欢呼着一边穿过大半个宫殿终于找到远在建筑另一端房间里的科洛雷多，然后科洛雷多当即撂下手头的一切事情叫上阿尔科随康斯坦茨一起转过无数条走廊终于再次推开莫扎特的房间门的时候，他们见到的就是这么一个手上拿着一沓纸把自己舒服地陷进竖着靠起来的鹅毛枕头的病扎特。科洛雷多第一个反应就是把门用力地往后一甩，臭着脸大步流星地朝莫扎特踏过去然后恶狠狠地把对方手上的东西劈手夺走。

　　“您那么火大做什么？这次我可没惹着您呀。”

　　好啊，这人倒还先委屈起来了！科洛雷多简直要被气笑了。“你的妻子跟我讲她非得哭着求你放下你的宝贝乐谱才行的时候我还不信呢。”他咬牙切齿地晃着手中的纸张，“莫扎特，你就这么着急去见上帝吗！”

　　“啊，那个是……”康斯坦斯觉得窘迫极了。

　　“可那个不是……”莫扎特则是一副看智障一样的表情。

　　“不是什么！”科洛雷多把那些东西举到自己的眼前，猛吸一口气就准备开唱，“——这都是些什么东西！”

　　阿尔科看了看红透了脸低着头的康斯坦茨，又看看扬起脑袋一脸看好戏神情的莫扎特，然后没勇气地匆匆扫了一眼表情一片空白甚至还有点懵的大主教，最后收回目光决定闭嘴。

31.What reminds you of me?什么会让你想起我？

　　老实说，只要我开始谱曲就会想起您。我总忍不住去想象您在看到我的乐谱后明明心里喜欢得要死却还非要强装不屑甩脸给我看的样子。一旦知道您居然有那——么热爱我的音乐之后，您的这种反应简直成为了我谱曲中的一味调剂。怎么样，惊喜不惊喜？

32.If you could give me anything, what would it be?如果你能给我一切，你最想给我什么？

　　可是我已经几乎等同于把我的一切都给您啦。除了我自己以外。我只属于我自己！这一点就算是您也别想让我屈服。

33.How well do you know me?你有多了解我？

　　足够了解到已经不会再对您感到气愤啦。当然可能您不这么认为，因为我就是想让您觉得您和我的相处方式就是不断地争吵嘛，我都开始有点期待您怒发冲冠的样子啦！

　　科洛雷多用几乎可以称得上是目瞪口呆的表情看着手里这堆……随便什么东西。他意识到这上面所有的话很可能都是莫扎特发自内心写下的时候，他甚至开始感到自己的灵魂仿佛飘在云端了。

34.When's the last time you saw me?你最近一次见到我是什么时候？

　　我猜应该用不了一会儿我就能“最近一次”见到您了。我已经听到您鞋跟的声音了。

35.Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?你有什么是想要告诉我却不能告诉我的吗？

　　上帝爱您呀。

36.Are you gonna repost this to see what I say about you?填好后你会和我交换问卷吗？

　　科洛雷多抬起头，正好对上了莫扎特的目光。然后在科洛雷多还没来得及说任何东西的时候，莫扎特突然笑了起来。

　　“既然这份问卷已经在您的手里了……”

莫扎特答 完


End file.
